While She Sleeps
by BkWurm1
Summary: *Chlark* Clark ponders his life while Chloe sleeps. It's a good life. **Can be read as a stand-alone story or as a kind of epilogue to "Good Day, Great Life." Set early in the morning May 13th, 2021 exactly ten years after Superman defeated Darkseid (Which was the last episode of Smallville, this is set three years AFTER the show's seven year time jump). Established couple.


While She Sleeps

**Title:** While She Sleeps

**Author**: BkWurm1

**Characters/Pairing**: Clark & Chloe only

**Rating:** General

**Word Count:** 758

**One Shot - Fluff**

**Summary:** _Clark ponders his life while Chloe sleeps. It's a good life. Can be read as a stand-alone story or as a kind of epilogue to "Good Day, Great Life." Set early in the morning May 13__th__, 2021 exactly ten years after Superman defeated Darkseid _(Which was the last episode of Smallville, this is set three years AFTER the show's seven year time jump)_. _

**While She Sleeps**

While she sleeps, he keeps the city, her city, safe. Metropolis, a fast paced, jam packed, messy place that he's learned to love as much as any quiet, green meadow tucked in his father's back forty. Growing up in Smallville, he never dreamed of leaving the pure air, the open spaces, or the freedom from watchful eyes. Then she came along.

She was the city. New, sharp, bright, ever changing, but always there. He took her for granted until one day he looked up and realized he was lost and she was gone. It took time, time he tries not to resent, but he brought her home, home where she belongs in her city, with him.

While she sleeps, he dreams of the future, their future. Destiny once frightened him but now he is secure in the knowledge that she is his destiny, one still being written, but one assured of love and joy and the ever elusive goal of happiness. No herald from the future needed to come back and sell his tale. He looks at her and knows. She's the answer to every wish he's ever made.

Perfectly imperfect and kinder than he deserves, she is the sunlight to his soul, the reason for his faith, and the hope that drives away his fear. She loves him. Him, the man; him, the fool; him, her partner in life.

While she sleeps, he watches her - her petal pink lips curve in a faint smile. The comforter on their bed gently rises and falls as she breathes. He slips in next to his wife, close enough to feel her warmth but he waits before he touches her. Every night and each day, he stops to look and see her, to see she that makes him laugh, she that makes him care, she that each day brings him his smile. He has the strength to move planets but she is stronger. Even broken, she refused defeat and carried them all until the darkness passed.

His best friend. Words that can't measure what she means to him, what she is to him. He needs her. She knows him better than he knows himself and even back in the fool years of before – she gave him everything he needed, even when giving him what he needed meant letting him go. He is never letting her go.

While she sleeps, he reaches for her body, softened by slumber, and pulls her into his arms. She stirs but doesn't waken. His name is a sweet murmur on her breath, her fingers splay against his neck, cool and light. Every time he holds her, he wonders at his fortune. With every steady beat of her heart, the weight of Superman falls away. Tonight the world faced no calamity; Metropolis slept serene, but even on nights that fall amidst the swirl of tragedy and disaster, the peace he feels is the same.

Many years ago, Chloe awakened a gift of healing strong enough to fight back death itself. That ability now lay dormant, but every night she heals the broken places inevitably created by his calling. Her gift still comes at high cost; and she pays for loving him each time she lets him go to face another unknown threat. But she is stronger than he is and her faith is unshakable. He flies back to her as fast as he can, knowing she is waiting.

While she sleeps, he closes his eyes and feels the pleasant haze of slumber creep closer. Chloe sighs against his chest and curls her body against his. Gently he strokes the elegant curve of her spine, savoring the satin smooth texture of her bare skin beneath his fingertips. Soon the first streaks of light will steal through their bedroom windows, the gentle glow marking the beginning of another day. He smiles. It's so easy now.

He was right where he belonged, sharing a love that burned strong and pure and hot. She was right where she belonged, fighting for her city on the pages of The Daily Planet and behind the scenes when the League called. She was the world's ultimate secret keeper but they no longer kept any secrets from each other. Well, Chloe thought she was keeping one, but he'd known about the new life growing inside her probably before she did. He's sure she's plans to tell him tonight when they will finally have an evening without patrol duty, deadlines, or looming disasters. Tonight, he also plans to tell her a secret.

While she sleeps, he hears '_two'_ new heartbeats.


End file.
